A Princess' Protection
by PPLyra
Summary: An off-camera scene between the sudden attack of the intruder that night before Amelia and the gang went out to look for clues of episode 7 in Slayers Next.


_"...I'm sorry, Princess... I couldn't save you..."_

Whoa! L-sama!

I swiftly sat up on my bed, feeling my pulse quickened up as I awoke from another nightmare. I gulped and started to breathe hard. My bangs were literally stuck onto my forehead from the sweat. Beads of sweat were running down my chin and made the sheets slightly wet. This was the third one tonight that I've dreamt something Amelia related. What the _heck_ do they mean?! I was confused and irritated about them. First, it was her getting captured by a monster that I couldn't manage to fight off. Second, she was recklessly doing her usual Justice speeches on top of a tree branch and didn't know the enemy she was facing was too strong that she was thrown off and bleeded non-stop. Then the third one, was that mysterious character from yesterday. He went in our bedroom and kidnapped Amelia.

Speaking of Amelia, she has been crying herself to sleep tonight. I haven't seen her cute smile since she found out that her father died. I was beginning to worry about it. I didn't want her to do anything stupid from all this... "Ame... Amelia...?" I whispered, wondering if she was doing all right from all this.

No response.

"Amelia!" I said, a little louder. "Answer me!"

From across the dark room, I could hear small noises from the blanket that she was trying to remove from her body. "Yeh-Yes, Muh-Miss Lah-Lina?..." she asked, with hiccups in her every word. It was shown that she recently cried. But who am I to blame? She had lost someone very, very, _very_ close to her. I have _never_ experienced that before. I've never known Phil much, but thinking about him makes my blood boil. So much for a really handsome Prince that I was longing for... He looked like a giant drawrf to me... but Amelia loved her father. She's a daddy's little girl...

"Listen, Amelia," I started to say and stood up from my comfy bed to walk towards hers, "it's going to be all right, I know it will."

"Nuh-No, Muh-Miss Lina!" she exclaimed and sat up on her bed. "Eh-Ev'rything will nuh-_not_ be all right!" I could tell by her voice, she was still upset from all the confusion and sudden attacks in her hometown. "Now that Duh-Daddy's gone- I can't guh-go on like this!" I could tell from the small amount of light from outside, her face was still damp from all the tears she shed. "Muh-Miss Lina!" she said. "Have you ever lost anyone before?"

"No, I haven't actually, though I wouldn't mind it if my older sister was gone," I joked. "I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Your older sister..." Amelia whispered. Her voice was starting to get better because her hiccups had disappared. "I once have an older sister... but when my mother died, she disappeared and decided to learn about offensive spells and very powerful sorcery and magic, so I'm unsure where she might be right now. And as I mentioned, my mother died when I was young. I didn't know her that well. I literally don't remember what she was like anyway," she explained. "Now, Daddy... He was very close to me... and I-I don't know what I'm going to do without him..." she cried, hugging a pillow close to muffle her wails onto it. "I've lost all of my loved ones..."

I just stood there in the middle of the room, looking all astonished and sort of confused like what Gourry would look like after explaining something deep to him. Gods, Lina! Amelia is the Princess of Seyruun. Think about all the stinkin' money you will receive for protecting her! _No!_ You're her best friend! Money can't buy friendship! Come on, Lina! You're better than that! She trusts you! She depends on you! Do something! Are you just going to stand there and do _nothing_ while your best friend really needs your comfort?! What the heck is the _matter_ with you?! "Amelia, I-I'm sorry... okay?" I mumbled. "I-I've never lost anyone close to me that's why I'm not sure what to say to you right now. I've never wanted anyone to get close to me..._ever!_ But when Gourry joined me during my journey, I sort of got attached to him... then Zel, and then you came along..." I then sat down on the side of her bed. "You three are very close to me. If I imagined any of you get hurt, I'll do _anything_ for revenge... even casting the _Giga Slave_ again..."

I then felt something warm in my hand. I turned to look and Amelia was gripping my hand tightly with hers. Her hand was a little shaky though. She was still in shock. "Miss Lina, I knew I could count on you..."

I blushed from the sudden touch and looked at her. "Eh... What are friends for?" I said and then I giggled. "Besides, _you're_ important to me. You're my best friend! I don't like seeing you hurt and miserable... all right?" She then sighed, still not smiling from what I just said. "Amelia, look... Would you just give up on _everything_ just because your father is gone?" She didn't move. She just ignored me. So I clenched her shoulders with my hands and she suddenly looked at me like she seen a ghost. "The townsfolk needs their Princess to be strong! _I_ need you to be strong!" She then started to weep again. "Amelia, what I'm saying is... You can't let all this turn you down because everyone is here for you, especially me, all right? If you're hurt, I'll be hurt. If you're in pain, I'll be in pain as well." I gently let my hands go from my grasp. "If you're gone... I... I-I don't know how I'm going to live my life _without_ you..." I fully let her go and looked down, then back up at her again. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid..."

"Uhh... Oh-Okay..." the purple haired mumbled and she nodded slowly.

"Good!" I exclaimed. "Now, let's see that lovely smile of yours! It's been hours seen I last seen you smile, Amelia."

"Awh, Miss Lina... Do I have to?"

"If not, you're going to feel the wrath of... being tickled!"

"Wait, no!" Amelia exclaimed, grabbing her blanket to cover herself.

"You're not going to get away this time!" I exclaimed. I then pulled the sheets away and started to tickle her.

"Haahaahaa!" she laughed, trying to block my attacks, but she failed. "Nuh-No...!"

"Oh, tell me you _love_ it!"

Just then, there was a big smile spread across her face. "No, I don't-"

Oh! Amelia just smiled. I can't believe that I made her happy. I stopped tickling her and she just laid there with her chest rising up and down from breathing heavily. "Amelia... You finally smiled!"

"Oh, I didn't noticed..."

"Well, I'm glad!"

"Me too, Miss Lina!" She then sat up and lurched herself forward onto my body. I wasn't expecting a hug from all that. Even so, it was nice. Getting hugs after crying for ages was really what she needed. I gently pat her head as she continued to hug me. "Sleep with me tonight, Miss Lina? I won't bite..." She then looked up at me with curious look in her eyes. "I just... want you cuddle you for the rest of the night... I-I really need one..."

I sighed, then giving in. "All right, as long as you don't try anything suspicious!" I swiftly went underneath the covers when I grabbed it from the floor. Amelia hurriedly moved herself to me and to my surprise, she placed the side of her face onto my chest. Uggnnh. "Didn't I mention no funny stuff?!" She wrapped her loving arms around me and slowly drifted off to sleep. I could tell since the grip around me was loose. I placed my hand into her spiky purple hair and the other on her back. I smiled as I placed my chin against her hair. Wow. What a kid. So cuddly like a pillow... "Sweet dreams, Amelia..."


End file.
